sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
Konjiki no Wordmaster Chương 191
Chương 191 - Trận chung kết Trans: Sora Edit: Katsuki _______ Trận đấu thứ năm kết quả hòa. Mọi người trên khán đài đều chết lặng vì không nghĩ rằng trận đấu sẽ kết thúc như thế này. Đặc biệt là bên phía Gabranth, tất cả đều tin chắc rằng mình sẽ thắng trận đấu này, thế nhưng kết quả này khiến họ thấy lạc trôi. Chỉ có Rarashik là cười toe toét đến gần Leowald đang bế Leglos. "Kết quả này là do tật xấu của Leowald nhỉ? Quả đúng là… " "Rarashik-sama!?" Barid vô ý thốt lên khiến không ai nghe được lời Rarashik nói, nhưng, "Xin lỗi." Đáng ngạc nhiên, Leowald lại chủ động xin lỗi. "Leowald-sama .........." Không chỉ Barid mà những người xung quanh đều nhìn ông "Nếu xuất thủ toàn lực ngay từ đầu thì chúng ta đã có thể thắng." "Vậy, Leo-sama quá tập trung tính toán các khả năng bất ngờ dẫn đến thua cuộc. Ý ngài đó là lí do gây nên thất bại của ngài ư?" "...... ..fuuu, Mặc dù Gabranth đã cố gắng hết sức mình, nhưng nhà vua lại không thể mang đến chiến thắng cho mọi người." Leowald im lặng không biết về những lời mọi người xung quanh nói. "Leo sama, vẫn chưa kết thúc đâu?" "……..Huh!" "Luật《Agasshi》. Cho dù năm trận đấu kết thúc mà vẫn không có kết quả, chúng ta có thể lấy ra một người đại diện cho mỗi bên và chiến một trận cuối cùng. Đó là luật." Leowald nhẹ nhàng đặt Leglos xuống. "Hãy chữa trị cho nó." Kukklia và Mimir đến bên cạnh ông và gật đầu. Cũng đã nhận ra mọi người đang nhìn mình, Leowald giơ tay lên xoa cằm. "Lần này kết quả hòa là do sai lầm của ta. Nhưng chúng ta vẫn còn có thể chiến thắng, xin hãy cho ta thêm một cơ hội nữa?" Nghe những lời ấy, sự im lặng bao phủ, cho đến khi ai đó hét lên "Thú Vương Bệ Hạ", sau đó mọi người hùa theo hét lên ủng hộ ông. "Chúng tôi tin ngài, Leowald sama!" "Đúng vậy! Vua của chúng ta là mạnh nhất! " "Số mệnh của Gabranth nằm trong tay đức vua!" Nghe những lời khen ngợi của mọi người, Leowald không kiểm soát được cảm xúc của mình. Chứng kiến sự tin tưởng của họ đối với mình, ông cảm thấy một sự biết ơn. "Nhưng có thực sự ổn chứ? Để Leowald sama tham gia trận đấu này, ngài đã tham gia hai trận trước đó, nên hẳn đã kiệt sức rồi?" "Ta vẫn còn thời gian cho đến khi trận đấu giữa hai người đại diện bắt đầu, trong lúc đó ta sẽ hồi phục càng nhanh càng tốt, hãy gọi nhóm cứu thương tới đây." "......Thần sẽ chăm sóc ngài, Leo sama." "Nhờ ngươi!" Leowald giơ nắm đấm lên tự cổ vũ bản thân, gầm một tiếng vang dội cả đấu trường. "Bằng mọi giá chiến thắng phải là của chúng ta!" """"Ooooooo!"""" Cảm xúc của mọi người đã hòa làm một. Leowald tự vực dậy bản thân để đảm bảo chiến thắng trong trận tiếp theo. "Tệ quá đấy, Rara. Tinh thần của mọi người đang cao ngút thì cô lại kéo ta đi chỗ khác.” "Nahaha! Không, ta đã thấy đủ rồi." Nói vậy, cô chợt nhận ra Arnold và Muir đang nhìn mình. Cô đã xác nhận được sự tiến bộ của các học trò trong thời gian qua. "Nhưng ngài làm được chứ? Đối thủ trong trận đấu cuối cùng có thể là .......... " "Aa ......... phải ......... hẳn là tên nhóc đó ......" "...... ..Leo-sama, ngài cười nhiều quá đấy.." "Oh!! Cô thấy được sao?" Ông vô tình đưa tay lên sờ mặt. Tuy vậy, Rarashik không thể không cười khi nhìn Leowald. "Cảm xúc của ngài hiện hết trên mặt rồi kìa. Nhưng tên đó rất mạnh, ngài biết mà ...... .. tên Hiiro ấy." "…….. Ta biết điều đó." Cả hai nhìn về phía Evila. Người bên Evila đã vội vàng đến chỗ Eveam ngất đi. Marione nhẹ nhàng hạ cô ấy xuống. "... .uu ......" Có vẻ Eveam đã hồi phục được chút ý thức. "...... đây ... .là ...?" Ý thức vẫn còn khá mờ nhạt, cô mơ hồ thấy Marione và nhóm người Evila đứng trước mặt mình. Biểu hiện của mọi người dần chuyển từ lo lắng sang mừng rỡ. Sau khi nắm bắt được tình hình, cô nhìn quanh miệng núi lửa. "Vậy là…!?" Tuy nhiên, một cơn đau đớn ập đến khiến cô không thể thở nổi. "Bệ Hạ, xin đừng gắng sức quá!" “Ku……a. vậy..là…a..vậy…là..a..a….Marione……..ta……chúng ta……..” Nghe những lời của cô, Marione lắc đầu đầy khó khăn. Nhìn biểu hiện ấy, mặt cô méo mó thất vọng. Cô siết chặt tay và toàn thân run lên vì hối tiếc và giận dữ. "Là vậy sao ...... .Ta ...... đến cuối cùng ...... ..đã thất bại ..." "Không đâu, thưa Bệ Hạ." "…..Huh?" Cô nhìn Marione với ánh mắt trống rỗng. "Tuy không giành được chiến thắng, nhưng chúng ta cũng không thua." "…Huh! Ý ngươi là gì?" Giọng điệu Eveam thay đổi ngay lập tức, vẻ sốc hiện lên, cô kiên nhẫn nhìn Marione chờ đợi câu trả lời. "Đó là một trận hòa." "Hòa ư ...?" "Vâng, thưa Bệ Hạ." Trong trận đấu, Eveam, đang chuẩn bị giải phóng ma pháp Quỷ Vương, đã bị Leglos cản trở, dẫn đến thất bại và phát nổ. Cả bốn người tham gia đều dính vào vụ nổ. Eveam và Leglos, ở ngay gần đó, bị thổi bay ngay lập tức còn Marione và Leowald thì suýt ngất, và rồi kết quả là một trận hòa. "... vậy là ... chúng ta vẫn còn hy vọng .. phải không?" Nhiều người trở nên nhẹ nhõm, nhưng dù vậy, sự thật vẫn là cô đã không thể tự mình giành chiến thắng. "Gu ..." Chịu đựng cơn đau, cô cố gượng dậy một lần nữa. Mặc dù Marione đã khuyên nên nghỉ ngơi nhưng cô lắc đầu từ chối và cố gắng đứng dậy với sự giúp đỡ của ông. "... Ta ... ta rất ... xin lỗi .." Cô cúi thấp đầu xuống, xin lỗi tất cả mọi người. Sự im lặng bao trùm tất cả. "Nếu có thể ...... ta muốn giành chiến thắng ... ..nhưng dường như không được nữa rồi." Thanh âm thay đổi, đó là giọng nói của một cô thiếu nữ bình thường, nhưng mọi người đều bị cuốn hút bởi thái độ chân thành ấy. "Ta xin lỗi." Shublarz nhẹ ôm cô. "Không sao đâu thưa Bệ Hạ." "Shublarz ..." "Ufufu, mặc dù thần cũng bị đánh bại trong các trận đấu nhưưư..ng ... Bệ Hạ, người đã nói với thần là hãy cố gắng hết sức mình." ".........." "Với cả, trận đấu vẫn chưa kết thúc đâu. Chúng ta còn trận cuối giữa hai người đại diện nữa mà." Vẻ mặt mọi người cứng lại. Trận chiến sẽ được quyết định bởi trận đấu cuối cùng này. "Vì thế, xin đừng khóc nữa." Shublarz thuyết phục Eveam, nhìn thẳng vào mắt cô. "Hãy khóc sau khi chúng ta giành được chiến thắng? nhé?" Ngắm nụ cười đầy ấm áp như một người mẹ của Shublarz, tâm tình Eveam lặng xuống. "……ta hiểu rồi. Cô nói đúng, Shublarz." Sau khi đã bình tĩnh, Eveam hướng về phía một người. Chính là Hiiro, đang khoanh tay và mắt nhắm lại. "Hiiro ... em có thể dựa vào anh được chứ?" "Cái giọng như vậy là sao?" "Ea? Huh….." Cô cuối cùng cũng nhận ra, giọng nói của mình đã thay đổi và mặt cô hơi ửng lên. “Giờ, giờ đâu phải là lúc để tâm đến chuyện đó chứ!” Bằng cách nào đó, cô đã nhanh chóng quay lại giọng cũ của mình. Và hít một hơi dài, “Dù sao thì, Hiiro, có lẽ em lại phải trông cậy vào anh, một Humas, nữa rồi…” “… trong khoảng thời gian.” “ Ei?” Eveam rớt hàm (:v) với câu trả lời của Hiiro, điều mà cô chưa thể hiểu ngay được. “Trong khoảng thời gian ở lại, tôi muốn thưởng thức những món ăn của người bếp trưởng đó.” “… ơ… chỉ vậy thôi sao?” “ Chỉ có vậy? Điều đó quan trọng với tôi lắm đấy.” Eveam nhìn chằm chằm Hiiro, cậu mở mắt ra. Cậu không thể lờ đi những món ăn với cơm tuyệt hảo do người đầu bếp đó nấu. “Vậy? Ý cô thế nào? Tôi sẽ ở lại Xaos, cô hứa sẽ mời tôi một bữa ăn vừa ý chứ?” “… Em hứa.” “Aa, còn nữa, sau khi cuộc đấu này kết thúc, hãy sớm cấp phép cho tôi vào Đại thư viện. Đó là điều kiện.” “… Không vấn đề gì.” “Yosh, vậy tôi sẽ quay lại trong ít phút nữa.” (Katsu: ghê chưa, ít phút nữa cơ đây) Như thể đang dạo chơi trong một khu vườn, cậu tiến tới sân đấu. “Chờ chút đã, Hiiro.” Lilyn chặn cậu lại. “Có chuyện gì, Aka loli?” “… Đừng có mất cảnh giác đấy.” “Aa, tôi chắc chắn sẽ thắng thôi.” (Katsu: với a kết quả éo còn quan trọng nữa, chỉ còn phải chọn loại hành nào thôi) Sau đó Nikki, Mikazuchi và thậm chí cả Shamoe cũng tiến lại gần cậu. “Shishou! Nếu là shishou thì người nhất định sẽ chiến thắng dễ dàng!” “Mikazuchi cũng sẽ ủng hộ chủ nhân!” “Xi, xi xi xi xi xin hãy cố gắng hết sức…!” Ngạc nhiên hơn nữa, Marione cũng đến. “Lúc đầu, đáng lẽ ra ta đã xin Bệ Hạ để trận đấu này lại cho ta nhưng giờ thì… thật xấu hổ nhưng hiện tại việc đánh bại tên đó đối với ta là không thể.” “…” “Nhưng vì Bệ Hạ có niềm tin rằng ngươi có thể chiến thắng, nên ta muốn ngươi không phụ kì vọng đó của Người.” “…Tôi sẽ thắng thôi.” Shublarz có vẻ cũng tham gia cùng với Ornoth. “Hiiro-kun, điều này nghe có vẻ hơi nặng nề nhưng chúng tôi đặt hết số phận của mình vào cậu đó, xin lỗi nhé.” “Nếu Bệ Hạ và Aquinas đã tin tưởng và xác nhận sức mạnh của cậu, thì bọn ta cũng sẽ tin. Nhờ cả vào cậu, nhóc.” Đưa ánh nhìn ra chiều đã hiểu, Hiiro tiến tới miệng núi lửa. Tiếng hò hét của những đám lính đằng sau cũng vang lên. Cùng lúc đó, Hiiro có cảm giác như đang bị ai đó kéo lại. Cậu quay đầu nhìn. “…cố lên nhé…” Eonis nói. Và bên cạnh cô là Herbreed với cặp mắt sáng rực. “Hiiro-dono!! Nhờ cả vào cậu!” “Hiiro-dono! Xin hãy giành chiến thắng!” Nhận được vô số lời cổ vũ từ mọi người, về giao kèo với Eveam và yêu cầu từ Aquinas, Hiiro nghĩ rằng mình không còn có thể xem trận đấu này là nửa vời được nữa. Nếu chiến thắng trận đấu này, cậu sẽ có được sự hậu tạ vô cùng lớn. Ban đầu cậu chỉ nghĩ đơn giản là mình sẽ không thua trận này, nhưng giờ đây chiến thắng là điều bắt buộc phải đạt được. Và cậu chỉ tay vào Eveam. “Khi trận đấu kết thúc, nhớ làm cho tôi một bữa ăn thật thịnh soạn!” “Aa, em hiểu rồi!” Với điều đó, Hiiro tiến về phía trước cùng những tiếng cổ vũ sau lưng. “Nofofofofo! Chà, cứ như thể Hiiro sama là anh hùng của Evila vậy nhỉ?” Lão quản gia biến thái cười toe toét ở sân đấu. “Nực cười, đừng có so sánh tôi với cái thể loại anh hùng. Suy cho cùng, tôi chỉ đang thực hiện yêu cầu thôi.” “Nofofofofo! Là thế sao! Vậy thì hãy chuẩn bị thực hiện điều đó thôi!” Vì vẫn còn một chút thời gian trước khi trận đấu khai màn. Hiiro và lão quản gia biến thái châm chọc nhau cho đến khi cảm nhận được một thứ tinh thần vô cùng phi lý, dường như là sức mạnh của một con quái vật dữ tợn đang hướng tới họ. “Hoho, xem nào xem nào, nơi đây đúng là hoàn hảo cho những người như ngươi, nhỉ?” “Đấy là với kẻ khác thôi, tôi thì còn lâu.” “Hohohohoho! Hora, ta tới rồi đây nhóc!” Có một sự khác biệt vô cùng to lớn về vóc dáng giữa họ. Người đang đứng trước cậu có cơ thể giống như của một con quái thú. Cơ thể Thú Vương đã được rèn luyện tới cực điểm, và nó hơn xa so với Hiiro. “Để ngươi phải chờ rồi.” “Huh, vậy? Có vẻ ông đang ở trạng thái tốt đấy nhỉ?” “Gahaha! Rồi ta sẽ cho ngươi thấy trong trận đấu.” Cả hai nhìn nhau chằm chằm chờ đợi đến lúc khai cuộc. “Cuối cùng ta cũng được đấu với ngươi, Hiiro.” Một giọng nói hùng hồn và dáng vẻ trang nghiêm cộng hưởng với nhau. Dưới góc nhìn của khán giả, Leoward cứ như một đứa trẻ còn Hiiro là người lớn, nhưng trong lúc cuộc hội thoại vẫn tiếp diễn, nụ cười trên mặt của Leoward ngày một giãn ra. “Ta sẽ chiến đấu với ngươi bằng tất cả những gì mình có, và giành lấy chiến thắng chung cuộc.” “Đừng có ảo tưởng, tôi mới là người sẽ chiến thắng.” Cả hai nhìn nhau không chút nhượng bộ dù. Thậm chí Silva cũng bị lấn át. “Oy Hiiro, sao chúng ta không cá cược chút nhỉ?” “Cá cược?” “Aa. Đương nhiên vụ này ngươi hoàn toàn có lợi” “… Tôi có thể nghe được chứ?” (Katsu: đừng có nghe, bả đấy, éo phải thính đâu) “Nếu ta thắng, ngươi sẽ là của ta.” (Trans: Lgbt ?) (Katsu: chắc ý lão là ‘của con gái ta’ nhỉ) “Tôi từ chối bằng tất cả những gì mình có.” (Katsu: fast and tỉnh) Bầu không khí giữa họ đột nhiên đông cứng lại. Leoward cũng không ngờ rằng cậu lại từ chối phũ phàng như vậy. “T-tại sao?” “Tôi hoàn toàn thẳng. Nhưng nếu ông có hứng thú như vậy, tôi sẽ giới thiệu cho một kẻ mà tôi biết.” Nghe Hiiro nói, một cơn ớn lạnh chạy dọc sống lưng và ông rùng mình. Cả lão quản gia biến thái và lolicon “Arnold” đều bị Hiiro nhắm tới. Quản gia biến thái thì đang co rúm lại còn tên lolicon thì chẳng hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra. “T..tên ngốc! Ai gay chứ! Ý ta không phải vậy!” Thậm chí Leowald cũng thấy ghê ghê với sự hiểu nhầm đó, ông chối phăng đi. “Ông nói kiểu đó thì ai cũng sẽ hiểu nhầm thôi.” “Ý… ý là nếu ta thắng, ta muốn ngươi hãy đến Passion.” Dường như đó là một lời mời hay đại loại thế. Nhìn Leoward, có vẻ ông ta thực sự mong muốn điều đó, nhưng cậu vẫn chưa quyết định sẽ định cư ở nơi nào đó lâu dài. “Vậy nếu tôi thắng thì sao?” “Ta sẽ gả Mimir cho ngươi.” (Katsu: thắng thằng bố lấy, thua đứa con lấy, thôi t nghỉ game) “Khỏi cần.” Có vẻ Leoward đã quyết định lờ những lời Hiiro vừa nói. “Vậy nói ta biết ngươi muốn gì?” Ông nói cậu nên cân nhắc, nhưng… “… hiện giờ tôi chưa cần gì cả.” Thực sự, cậu không thể nghĩ được bất cứ điều gì cả. “…Vương quốc này không hấp dẫn ngươi sao?” Leoward hơi thõng vai xuống hỏi. “Hmmm… Vậy ông nghĩ sao về việc sẽ nợ tôi một yêu cầu, nếu tôi thắng?” “Một yêu cầu?” “Phải, đúng vậy, tôi sẽ trở lại một lúc nào đó để đưa ra yêu cầu mà ông nợ tôi, như thế ổn không?” “… Ngươi thực sự là một tên lạ đời đấy.” “Gì?” “Đây là lần đầu tiên có kẻ đòi hỏi ta một yêu cầu. Cho đến tận bây giờ, mọi kẻ đến với ta, với vương quốc này, đều đòi hỏi của cải và một cuộc sống nhàn nhã.” “Nofofofofo! Đó là bởi vì Hiiro-sama không thể được đánh giá bằng cách nghĩ bình thường đâu.” “Câm đi, lão già biến thái.” “Cay nghiệt làm sao! Nofofofofo!” Chứng kiến cuộc nói chuyện của hai người họ, Leoward cuối cùng cũng phấn chấn trở lại. “Gahaha, giao kèo như vậy là xong xuôi rồi nhé. Ta nhất quyết sẽ thắng và khiến ngươi phải ở lại Passion.” “Cứ thử nếu ông có thể.” Màn khẩu chiến giữa hai bên có vẻ đã kết thúc. Silva cũng nhận thấy bầu không khí đã nóng lên. “Vậy… hai vị đã chuẩn bị xong chưa?” Cả hai cùng gật đầu. “Vậy thì…” Cả hai cùng nhảy lại phía sau tạo khoảng cách. “Vậy thì trận đấu cuối cùng, bắt đầu!” Tiếng chuông báo hiệu trận quyết đấu cuối cùng mang theo số phận của Evila và Gabaranth, đã vang lên. Category:Konjiki no Wordmaster